


Snippet # 33

by Kadorienne



Series: Eroica Snippets [33]
Category: From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian gets right to the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet # 33

Both of them were dead tired when they finally made it to the safehouse. Klaus was even too tired to dread what he knew they would find. It was a one-room flat in an unsuspiciously dull apartment building, and the only furniture was one table, one wooden chair, and one double bed.

Eroica stopped just inside the door when he saw it. The Major shoved him farther into the room so that he could enter and shut the door.

"You will need a decent night's sleep to open that vault tomorrow," he said wearily as he sat on the wooden chair to take off his shoes. "You will stay on your side of the bed, and if you try anything, I will break your arms. Are we clear?"

Eroica smiled impishly, but replied, "Crystal," as he sat on the edge of the bed to remove his own shoes.

The Major removed his jacket and tie and put his Magnum within easy reach before stretching out on his back and trying to rest.

It was impossible, of course. The thief gave a relieved little sigh as he sank down onto his side of the bed, and Klaus's body made an unobliging response to the sound. Before he could squelch them, the thoughts came rushing into his mind, inevitable as he lay close enough to feel the warmth of Dorian's body, to smell the rose cologne mingling with the sweat of the day's exertions; thoughts of how that supple form would feel if he-

No. The Major had been over this with himself a thousand times. This was out of the question, and he knew it. He had vitally important work to do. He thought about that work, about his duty to his country and his family.

He tried to, anyway.

In the quiet room, his mind shouted at itself, each part trying to drown out what the other was saying. Not that there was any contest; his duty would win out, as always, but his desires had to have their say before conceding the field yet again. The internal commotion was so raucous that he almost jumped when Dorian suddenly chuckled aloud.

"What?" he snapped, tense from the inner battle.

Eroica propped himself on one elbow with a smile that did not incline the Major to let his guard down.

"If you break my arms, how will you get into that vault tomorrow?" he asked sweetly.

Before the Major had any time to react to this, the thief's mouth was on his, that warm lithe body pressed against his, and Dorian's hand, not bothering with foppish preliminaries, was going straight to-

"Mmph," Klaus groaned, his mind disabled by the focused assault.

Dorian kissed him for what seemed like a very long time, and somehow Klaus couldn't put a stop to it. The shock of the multiple sensations seemed to have paralyzed him.

"I can't do this," he managed when Dorian finally let his mouth go.

"Of course not," Dorian agreed gravely, not stopping anything. "So tell me, what were you thinking about while you were lying next to me that caused this reaction?" he asked with a pointed squeeze that made Klaus gasp. Somehow he still couldn't move to escape.

"Maybe I was thinking about a woman," he grumbled unconvincingly. Dorian laughed aloud this time, and started kissing his way down Klaus's neck, which spread all sorts of unexpected sensations all through him. "I could still break your arms after the mission's over," he said, closing his eyes.

"True," Dorian agreed, not sounding particularly worried. "Of course, if my arms were broken, I couldn't do this." Dorian proceeded to do a few things he could, indeed, not do with broken arms.

Klaus had to admit, it was a compelling argument.


End file.
